


for though they may be parted, there is still a chance that they will see

by MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin



Series: The Uncanny Avengers & X-Men [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: And their friendship slowly but surely, Cliffhanger, Clint & Tony are trying to repair the team, F/M, Gen, Melinda May was Clint Barton's old mentor, Mentions of The Maximoff Twins - Freeform, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), hints of Sam/Sharon pre relationship, i love the angst, oh my!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 01:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16052915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin/pseuds/MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin
Summary: Healing must start somewhere, it might as well start with coffee, punches, couple bruises, and brutal honesty.





	for though they may be parted, there is still a chance that they will see

**Author's Note:**

> Part three is up, finally!!! There will be a part four, so do not despair guys! 
> 
> I do not own the Beatles song, the title is from the song Let It Be, and yes, I have a headcanon that Peggy Carter is a huge ass Beatles fan!!! Hence why I put Back In The USSR, check out the song, it is a pretty damn good song! 
> 
> Also, THE CAPTAIN MARVEL TRAILER IS AMAZING (literally that is how I am going to tell anyone till the movie comes out) 
> 
> Leave a comment or kudos! Love to know what you guys thought of it, more to come soon, folks! :3

When Sharon Carter woke up, Sam heard her raspy voice call out for someone. Hope spread through his body as Sharon's blue eyes focused on the ceiling as Tony hollered for a doctor, waking up Clint.

"Share?" Tony's eyes scanned for pain, anything that could have caused the distressed look in her eyes. "Aunt Angie? Where's aunt Angie?" Her voice sounded broken and dry, matching the look in Stark's eyes as he shook his head at Sharon. His voice went soft, "Sharon, _Aunt Angie died four years ago_."

Sharon stayed quiet after that while Tony held her hand. Her knuckles turned white as Jemma examined her, as if the pain was still there, _it must be there_. 

After Jemma checked the scanners and talked with Sharon, she told them that she would be staying in the room for a couple more days. "She needs to take it easy. They gave her hell over her body, it will take time to heal the psychological ones rather than the physical ones." Tony nodded.

"She can do it. Sharon's a tough cookie, always has been."

* * *

Hours before Sharon Carter woke up, it was chaos.

It was SHIELD that was full of surprises as Sam and Clint were hurried off the tarmac on the Playground by some agents. As they walked or rather limped to the base, they noticed the still body of Sharon Carter being wheeled away, a petite woman barking orders to "get 13 to Jemma and the medics!" before turning her attention towards them. Sam noticed Clint give the scary woman a wary grin.

"May-" "Cut the crap, Barton!" Instantly Hawkeye shrunk away. Her eyes softened for a bit but turned back hard. "Come with me. Both of you." Sam knew better than to speak, so he followed her to wherever she was taking them. He glanced at Sharon's form before a swarm of people took her into another hall.

"Who is she?" Sam whispered. "Agent Melinda May, SHIELD Agent and my old SO." Sam's eyebrows rose as he looked back and forth between May and Clint before stopping at the look Clint was giving him. 

"Looks like someone is still terrified of their S.O," Sam muttered to the archer. Clint responded with a hiss, "Shut up." which made the other man crack a grin before May turned around to check if they were still behind her. Sam had the feeling that even if you tried messing with Agent May, it would only end badly for you. 

May, led them down another corridor before knocking on a door. "Enter." Spoke a voice from behind the door, May entered and the other two men followed. Sam was stunned to find Tony Stark and an unfamiliar man standing as a blue screen played the news. Clint, on the other hand, looked like he saw a ghost.

"Phil?" His voice cracked from so many emotions bubbling under the surface. He swiftly turned towards Tony but the billionaire held his hands up in defeat. "I only found out he was alive two weeks ago, a day after Sharon was taken to the Raft. Care to take a guess who ordered this hush-hush?"

"Fury?" "Fury." was the only response Tony gave which gave Sam curiosity to finally speak. "What does Fury have to do with any of this?"

"Sam, Phil Coulson was the first casualty and Avenger during the battle of New York." Clint's voice became filled with sadness remembering what happened that year the Avengers were born. Now, here he was with the Avengers ripped apart as he looked at Tony for the first time since the airport battle. His black eye was now green-blue, still healing, more so on the inside rather than the outside. "So, Fury told you this just to make sure Sharon got out of there alive." Tony nodded.

He had a wry smile on his face. "Hadn't had much time to process stuff since the battle, just trying to make sure my baby cousin makes it out in one piece." His face looked tired, it was the same expression on Clint's face, Sam noticed. Both men just looked utterly exhausted and when they looked at him, Sam wouldn't doubt it if he also had that same expression on his face.

Coulson decided to let the three Avengers (they were still Avengers to him, no matter what the law states, he stubbornly told them.) have some privacy. He stated that he was going to check on the prognostics on Sharon and that he will come back, in the meantime May would stand outside. "Just to make sure you guys don't recreate the fist-fight from the airport in here." He joked.

The room was silent, heavy with tension from the two weeks that had played out for the world to see. "How's Rhodey doing?" Sam was aware that his voice was cracked from emotion but he pushed the lump forming in the back of his throat to utter the words. "Struggling but pushing forward. He's making good progress, maybe he can give Sharon some advice." The joke fell as Tony let out a shaky breath. Both men could tell that Sharon, just like Rhodey meant the world to Tony and he wanted to make sure her outcome was good, they all did.

"What happened-"

"To us?" Both Tony and Clint spoke at the same time making the three of them chuckle. "Geez, I guess when Thor left it went back to hell. Remind me to never let Thor and Banner for that matter, leave Earth." Tony told Clint in a faux-serious tone. Clint gave him a mock salute, "Aye aye sir."

Tony sighed. "What did happen to the Avengers?" He looked at them, trying to figure out the answer to his question. "Still trying to figure that out." 

For the first time, there was no answer for the Avengers, not even Nick Fury from where ever the ex-director was, he couldn't give them an answer.

* * *

Sam and Clint stayed with Sharon, along with Tony. They kept her company and other times took her around the base in a wheelchair after she woke up. to get some fresh air. But Sharon Carter wasn't the same woman Sam knew. She was quiet, with whatever was plaguing her ever since she woke up from escaping the Raft but she still tried to show her 'Carter face' as Tony dubbed it. It was a brave face to show that the people who jailed her, to show Ross that she did not break but even Sam knew that masks broke in time.

The SHIELD agents did their duty but even they kept Peggy Carter's great-niece company. It was Daisy Johnson who asked multiple, if not too many questions to them. Clint answered all of them, giving the team some stories involving him and agent May. "And that is how I became May's pseudo son." The veteran SHIELD and Avenger told the mesmerized room of agents, a Cheshire-like grin on his face told Sam that he was enjoying every damn minute of this. What he did not notice was May and Coulson walking slowly towards him, probably already knowing what tales the man told their agents. "Well, you'll have to beat Hunter in that department Barton." Mack, Sam remembered, told Clint. 

The Brit gave him a lazy but confident grin. "I guess, you've been replaced." Clint raised his eyebrows. "Oh yeah? Fat chance." 

"None of you are replaced. You guys are both my equally annoying boys and if you don't stop I'll make you guys clean each of the Quinjets." May's voice called from behind Clint. Phil looked like he wanted to laugh, trying and failing to keep a straight face as both Hunter and Clint jumped out of their seats as May looked at them, a smirk gracing her lips. 

Being at the Playground was interesting for Sam but it was a challenge for Sharon. She had to go through a bit of physical therapy, just walking throughout the hall to make sure. her legs did not fall asleep on the wheelchair since she was still out of it after the surgery. Usually, Sam saw her being wheeled out by Tony, to the conference room-saying what, Sam had no clue. 

 Sometimes, they would try to cheer her up by asking about her kids, Wanda and Pietro or Tony would tell them al stories about their Aunt Peggy. But other days, it was just hard. She cracked a smile at a story Coulson was telling the group one night. It was about the first time he met Peggy Carter or _Director Carter_ to the veteran agent, he had a twinkle in his eyes as he told it but the smile instantly turned into tears for Sharon. Tony was the first to react as Sharon sobbed inconsolably, grabbing her shoulders as she sobbed. He didn't say anything, just got up and wheeled her away to her room. Her sobs subsided and the rest of the day just went on as the agents flittered to do their duty, leaving Sam and Clint alone.

* * *

Few days went by, they found Tony sitting in a chair, Sharon flipping page, after page of an old leather bound album. "Mind if we come in?" Sharon didn't say anything but Tony shook his head and gestured for them to sit.

Tony was fiddling with, what looked like to Sam, an old record player. "Finished!" Sharon raised her eyebrow as the two men just stared at Tony who dragged a box from under the chair and scavaged through it. "That was fast. At least it didn't blow up like your old nemesis toaster." Tony made a noise at the back of his throat like a cat about to hiss. "You, Hope, Aunt Angie, Aunt Peggy and I all know _that toaster had a demon inside it-_ ' "Which makes it a very good enough reason to give it an _exorcism_?" Sharon snorted. The looks on Sam and Clint was one of utter confusion which practically made Sharon start laughing. Tony crossed his arms and muttered. "If you'd dealt with that toaster, you guys would send it to get an exorcism too." Sharon simply shook her head, as if this wasn't the first time this conversation came up.

"Anyway," Tony's head looked at them, his trademark grin flashed at them. "Any requests?"

"The White Album," Sharon said a small smile on her face. "It was our aunt's favorite album." Tony finally found it through the box of old records, all colorful from different years, the White Album of the Beatles.

Clint looked at them with surprise, " _Peggy Carter was a Beatlemaniac?_ " "None of you ever knew the real Peggy Carter, because not only was she a Beatles fan, she was also a Queen fan as well." The man let out a laugh and together he started singing Back In The U.S.S.R. After a beat, Sharon joined in and shrugging at Tony, Sam joined into the off-beat chorus. Tony, instead pretended he was strumming on a guitar, following the song.

_You don't know how lucky you are boy_   
_Back in the U.S.S.R. (Yeah)_

For a minute, they forgot about a whole government trying to find them as fugitives and just sit in a room singing to the Beatles. 

Even if it was only for a few minutes. 

* * *

After Sharon was cleared from the wheelchair, she was still going to basic training Sam found time for them to walk around the Playground. She talked about her kids, Pietro and Wanda. Sam remembered Wanda from a couple weeks ago, his mind at first wandered to Steve and Nat who was on the run and then to Bucky, wondering how the man was holding up, wherever that may be. All Tony could tell them was that Bucky was pardoned and later taken somewhere to recover but by the looks, Tony and Coulson were giving each other, Sam was wondering if Bucky may be coming to them. It would at least let Steve know that his old friend was safe and possibly stable. 

He looked at Sharon and saw that she was staring at him making his heart go full speed. "What are you thinking birdbrain?" She flashed him a smirk and Sam couldn't help but grin. "You."

She grabbed his hand, threading their fingers together. Instantly, Sharon pulled him into a dance in the middle of the tarmac. Nobody around except them, the sun and sky.

They could live with that. 

* * *

Clint Barton was a man that lived to see a lot of shit in his time. Over what had happened between Loki mind controlling him, the battle against the Chitauri, Ultron, Sokovia and the fight at the airport, he had time to think about what happened to the Avengers and apparently, so did Tony.

Healing must start somewhere, it might as well start with coffee, punches, couple bruises, and brutal honesty.

Clint saw that with Sam kicking Tony's ass in training. He saw that with Sharon singing old songs as she pushed herself through her workouts with some of the agents, all looking at her with this awe in their eyes. For Tony, it was fixing machines and chatting with Rhodey.

For Clint, it was no fight, instead, it was over coffee with Tony in the kitchen at twelve in the morning.

They had their coffee, a couple of bruises still on their faces from the airport and the silence as a third wheel before Tony broke it. He always knew how to break the silence. 

"I've got no fucking clue how we got here." Tony interrupted the silence. "At first, I thought it was the Accords, later it was Barnes but now I think it was due to happen, with the laws pushing down on us and me and Steve's right about the Accords, then Barnes." He sighed running his fingers through his hair. "It was a combination of things that was pulling us."

"It is and now we have to find a way to repair our team," Clint muttered making Tony look at him strangely. "What?" Tony just shrugged. " _Our team?_ "

Now it was Clint's turn to look down, eyes averting his old teammate's. " _You know what I mean_. The Avengers is still my family, just right now our family is being difficult to talk to." Tony nodded. Clint clenched his fists before continuing, "It's time to fix the Avengers. Not now, but with time. I'm willing to do that Tony, are you?"

"Yeah," was the billionaire's response. It was the only response that mattered for Clint.

Maybe, for now, sitting in the kitchen with the lights dimmed down at twelve in the morning, it was a start.  

* * *

Coulson had asked them to come, telling them that it had something to do with Thor. That got Clint's curiosity, he hadn't heard from Thor since the battle against Ultron two years ago.

He was met with the agents, Tony, Sam, Sharon and a woman dressed in armor. Her name was Lady Sif.

"Asgard was destroyed." Her voice hollow. "I do not know if any of the royal family-if Thor-" Her voice trailed off. Clint's eyes locked with Tony, silence passed over them. It must have been bad if there was any doubt that Thor would be a casualty of his home being left destroyed in Ragnarok, as Sif told them.

Coulson looked at the warrior and possibly last Asgardian. "We will try and see if Thor is out there. Have hope, for now, you are more than welcome to stay here lady Sif." The Asgardian nodded, giving the director a small smile.

Tony, Clint, and Sam left the agents to focus on finding Thor. Sam looked between the two veteran heroes. "You think he's gone?"

" _Hell no_." was Clint's response. Always to the point when it came to Hawkeye. Tony's eyes narrowed at the hallway before responding to Sam's question. "Poinbreaker is out there somewhere. No way he's gone and we are going to find him." 

"How?" was Sam's question. Tony grinned at the two as if he had all the answers. "Cause we're Avengers and we help our own, so let's go find Thor." 


End file.
